


Asilo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde la batalla su capitán no era el mismo. Sí, seguía cascarrabias, quejoso y malhumorado como siempre, pero más introvertido, más circunspecto, más cerrado. Suspiró derrotada; desde entonces todo había cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asilo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: desde ya que Bleach no me pertenece —no estaría haciendo un fanfic—, todo de Tite Kubo.

Desde la batalla su capitán no era el mismo. Sí, seguía cascarrabias, quejoso y malhumorado como siempre, pero más introvertido, más circunspecto, más cerrado. Suspiró derrotada; desde entonces todo había cambiado, algunas cosas para bien, otras para mal.

Su pequeño gran capitán había resultado gravemente herido y por ende necesitado de cuidados que se rehusaba a aceptar, y sólo obedecía cuando ladinamente ella le espetaba con firmeza, cual madre: " _—Si no eres un niño, entonces no te comportes como uno y haz lo que Unohana-taichou te dice_ "

Se lo susurraba a solas, en el oído, o cuidando de que los demás no notasen el tono que empleaba hacia su superior, porque sabía lo mucho que éste se cabrearía, retrucándole que no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

De esa peculiar manera, enfurruñado, permitía la curación.

Pero tenía motivos para estar encabronado, claro. No sólo había resultado herido de una forma por demás estúpida siendo capitán, sino que encima todos en ese condenado cuartel de cuarta (nunca mejor dicho) lo trataban como si estuviera en la sala de pediatría de un hospital humano.

No quería cortinas con dibujos, no quería gelatina con forma de avión, ni mucho menos que lo retasen con ese tonito tan particular que solían emplear algunos para dirigirse a él (exactamente el que un adulto emplea para dirigirse a un crío).

Porque podía ser muchas cosas Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , menos un niño. Había dejado de serlo -hacía mucho- en el distrito Rukon; gracias al desprecio de la gente tuvo que madurar de golpe, comprendiendo antes de tiempo que si no se esforzaba y trabajaba duro por su cuenta no lograría salir adelante.

Porque a la gente que se le teme también se le discrimina, se le aparta, se le hace el camino más difícil, se le llena de obstáculos.

Había que ser fuerte, había que ser maduro. No quedaba tiempo para jugar y ser un niño. ¿Qué era jugar? Toushirou no recordaba haberlo hecho puesto que cuando solía acercarse a un grupo de chicos estos siempre se iban; algunos con más disimulo que otros, algunos corriendo, algunos balbuceando que habían olvidado hacer algo muy importante, en definitiva acababa quedándose solo.

Entonces que no le dijeran _niño_ , porque él no recordaba haberlo sido siquiera.

Y el único que a la larga logró sobrevivir al iracundo mal humor del décimo capitán había sido por quien Kotetsu-fukutaichou había puesto todas sus fichas; porque Hanatarou era considerado, paciente, educado y sobre todo empático.

Mandarlo esa tarde de otoño a seguir con la rutina de curación había sido una sentencia. Remura rió por lo bajo cuando lo vio metiéndose al cuarto para, a los pocos minutos, verlo huir despavorido.

Unohana sonrió, sabía que Yamada no se daría por vencido.

Corriéndose los mechones negros empapados de sudor, temblando de pie a cabeza, tomó aire y volvió a ingresar cubriéndose con los brazos justo a tiempo: el plato se estrelló entre ellos.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba dentro de ese cuarto, sólo se percataban de que el curandero de la cuarta división pasaba mucho más tiempo del necesario y lo único que hacían, pese a las malas lenguas, era conversar.

Con las semanas, -el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse lo suficiente para abandonar los cuidados intensivos- Toushirou se mostraba cambiado, era una persona cuando estaba a solas, era otra cuando había alguien, y una completamente diferente ante la presencia de Hanatarou.

Matsumoto no sabía qué nombre darle ni a qué atribuírselo; pero una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios al ver el aparente gesto desganado que su capitán profesaba al recibir al séptimo puesto de Unohana. Sonreía porque veía la emoción en esos ojos turquesas, fingiendo antipatía.

 _Fingiendo_ … Toushirou para ella era una persona sin secretos, alguien transparente, no le costaba adivinar sus estados de ánimo, y por eso comprendía que Hanatarou le _molestaba_.

"— _Dile que no estoy, que me fui a Hueco Mundo o que morí_."

Pero Rangiku también comprendía que era esa clase de gente que _molesta_ de una forma muy singular, que agradaba, que rellena un espacio vacío, que arranca una sonrisa, al menos por puro cansancio.

Lo mandaba a echarlo, pero se mostraba desahuciado y vacío cuando se iba. No obstante con el correr de los meses Hanatarou se había tomado más libertades, ignorando así los pedidos expresos del capitán.

¿Qué había pasado en ese cuarto? Se preguntaba ella, una y otra vez; por supuesto que no sospechaba nada perverso, pero no podía resultarle más curioso. Hanatarou era una persona tímida, algo insegura y que ante un pedido expreso proveniente de un capitán, precavido, tomaba todo al pie de la letra.

O casi… No olvidaba que durante la intrusión de los ryoka Yamada hizo lo que le vino en gana, motivado por sus sentimientos y sin temer a las represalias que con seguridad caerían sobre él. Entonces, ¿qué lo motivaba a desafiar así a Toushirou? Desobedecer sus peticiones, ignorar olímpicamente sus quejas y burlarse en su rostro vanagloriándose de eso.

Algo que sólo ocurría en el reducido espacio de la oficina principal del décimo escuadrón, porque al igual que Matsumoto no se mostraba como uno más junto a Toushirou frente a los otros habitantes de la Soul Society.

Sí, se corrían rumores, muy diversos al respecto, pero Yamada -como siempre- seguía haciendo su vida, porque a final de cuentas siempre encontraban algo con qué fastidiarlo. Por otro lado, a los oídos de Hitsugaya no había llegado ni uno de esos cotilleos, porque _pobre_ del que fuera capaz de acotar algo al respecto.

A Matsumoto sí, y le tenía sin cuidado, había aprendido a sacar provecho de la situación en pos de su capitán, y por eso mismo esa mañana se encontraba frente al despacho del tercer puesto del cuarto escuadrón.

—Remura- _sanseki_ —le sonrió, amable—, ¿podría prestarme unos segundos a Yamada?

El aludido en respuesta elevó el brazo cuya mano sostenía la pluma, sin mirarla, harto de verla todos los días con la misma pregunta. Claro que podía prestárselo, se lo regalaba si quería.

Hanatarou caminó al lado de la dama sintiendo de lleno el calor del sol, la miró esperando a que ella explicase qué motivos tenía, ahora, para sacarlo de su escuadrón. Acaso ¿Toushirou se sentía mal?

—Últimamente lo único que hace es trabajar —musitó ella con calma—. He intentado de todo, créeme Hana —le palmeó el hombro con camaradería, haciéndolo trastabillar—; no te llamaría sino, pero eres mi ultima esperanza.

—No se preocupe, Matsumoto- _fukutaichou_ —tartamudeó con cortedad—, veré que puedo hacer.

—Desde que se recuperó —siguió hablando con un tono entre resignado y afligido—, se la pasa día y noche llenando informes. Dice que por estar tanto tiempo en cama se le ha acumulado el trabajo. Yo le dije —comentó con énfasis— que me hacía cargo, pero no me cree, o no quiere…

—Hitsugaya-taichou trabaja demasiado. —La ancha sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro.

—Casi no come, ni hablar de dormir, ¡y va al baño porque eso no lo puede manejar!

—¿Y qué espera que yo haga? —Lo había dicho, pese a lo mucho que le costó formular esa simple pregunta.

—Pues, lo de siempre Hana —le guiñó un ojo—, haz eso que haces con él.

—¿Eso? —Abrió un ojo más grande que el otro, pasmado.

—Claro, _eso_ ha lo que no le he podido darle nombre, pero que hace que el capitán se olvide un poco del Seireitei y las obligaciones.

—Pues…

—Eso… —enfatizó ella—. No sé como lo haces, Hana, pero eres el único que puede sobrevivir a él. Hinamori, Ichigo, Ukitake-taichou, incluso yo misma, hemos aprendido a lidiar con su humor, pero nadie ha podido sobrevivir a él y salir ileso.

Las mejillas del séptimo puesto atinaron a teñirse de rojas, Rangiku lo palmeó con notable fuerza, para enseguida enderezarlo y retarlo: "— _Tu columna vertebral parece la de un canguro. ¡Derecho! ¡Barbilla en alto!"_

—Yo…

—Tú tienes un don, muchacho —interrumpió—, puedes estar al borde del abismo, pero Hitsugaya- _taichou_ nunca te arroja, ¿entiendes?

—¿La verdad? No. Ni un poco.

—No importa. —Se aguantó la risa, ya habían llegado ante el despacho de Toushirou—. ¿Listo? No le avisé que venias.

Y ahora se lo decía, justo en el preciso instante que la puerta se abría y los exóticos ojos del chico se clavaban en su persona, acuchillándolo; un grito desgarrador surcó los cielos:

—¡Matsumoto! —Con la mirada, nada más, le recriminó la falta: Le había dicho que no quería visitas, ni ser molestado hasta terminar con los informes del mes anterior (como mínimo).

Hanatarou hizo un paso al costado, notando que la teniente cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Un pesado silencio se instaló, Toushirou no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y su vista se posaba en el séptimo puesto y en la mujer descarada que sonreía con fingida inocencia.

Yamada sólo veía el piso, como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí por contemplar.

Entonces Matsumoto lo entendió: Tenía que dejarlos solos.

—Bueno, yo me voy _taichou_ —dio la vuelta con prisa, no podía darle un segundo de más a su capitán o estaba perdida—, cuando desocupe la oficina me haré cargo del papeleo.

La mano de ella fue lo último que desapareció por la puerta, a modo de saludo. Ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar, en cambio, con un tono más opaco de voz y no tan enfurecido le aclaró al muchacho de porte desgarbado:

—Tengo mucho trabajo, señor Yamada, así que puede retirarse.

—Je… —Fue lo único que se limitó a decir el mentado; y al tercer " _je_ ", Hitsugaya explotó:

—¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

—Es que… nadie me llama "señor Yamada" y suena taaaan raro. —El escueto " _je_ " mutó drásticamente a una carcajada.

Y esa risa, tan contagiosa, le arrancó al capitán al menos una sonrisa, porque había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por no acompañar las carcajadas de Hanatarou. Éste caminó hacia el escritorio, en donde Toushirou había retomado el trabajo simulando que lo ignoraba.

Apoyó los codos sobre el mueble y el rostro en las palmas de las manos abiertas, mirándolo despreocupado.

—¿Qué?

—No, me preguntaba… ¿tiene mucho trabajo? —cuestionó Yamada con notable y asombrosa tranquilidad. Una poco habitual, tratándose de él. Siempre solía dirigirse hacia los demás con cierto tono dudoso, casi con constante pleitesía, y jamás trataba con tanta familiaridad a un capitán, ni mucho menos a uno con un carácter tan agrio.

—Mucho —respondió para volver a sumergirse en las hojas.

—Mucho como cuánto.

—¡Mucho! —Estiró las hojas al punto del quiebre.

Y Hanatarou que permanecía en esa posición, contemplándolo, sin temerle, sin guardarle respeto… que en verdad no era así, porque Yamada le había demostrado muchas veces respeto, pero de otras formas:

Escuchándolo cuando decía que no quería gelatina con forma de avión, aceptando sus peticiones, soportando sus gritos. Porque claro, de manera inmediata Toushirou se daba cuenta de que él no tenía la culpa de que estuviera en cama, ni que hubiese resultado tan herido, ni de su supuesta inoperancia siendo capitán. Entonces, al final se sentía culpable, porque la mayoría de las personas huían despavoridas, o se encabronaban con él y se mandaban a mudar, o lo retaban que era mucho peor, en cambio Yamada no, él permanecía de pie -incluso después de que el huracán hubiese pasado- con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un " _entiendo Hitsugaya-taichou, enseguida les diré a los de la cocina que le preparen gelatina común_ ".

Y para completar el nefasto cuadro a los minutos volvía con una gelatina "normal" para gente "adulta".

Y no importaba la gelatina. Al carajo con la gelatina.

Le gritaba, con el fin de asustarlo y ahí estaba, fresco como una lechuga, eso sí, temblando como vaina al viento en su interior, pero dispuesto a seguir aguantando sus caprichos de nene (como le había bautizado Momo), sin borrar esa sonrisa y esa predisposición.

No podía sentirse menos que un desgraciado, mal nacido y un sin fin de adjetivos similares.

Así había descubierto la diferencia con el resto: Hanatarou lo escuchaba, Hanatarou se daba cuenta de que en realidad no le molestaba la condenada gelatina con forma de avión, Hanatarou notaba que había mucho más detrás del frío de sus ojos.

No como Ukitake, al que le había dicho mil veces que no le gustaban los dulces (mentira) ni que lo llamara Shiro-chan, ni que lo tratase como a un niño.

Ser ignorado es el trato semejante que suelen recibir los críos, y él estaba cansado de decir que no lo era.

A su manera Rangiku también le " _faltaba el respeto_ ", Momo, el mismo Ichigo quien parecía no darse cuenta aún que era "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ " para él.

Él único que había sabido " _oírlo_ " en verdad había sido ese chico escuálido y temeroso. Un séptimo puesto de un escuadrón como el cuarto.

Volvió en sí, recordando esos días en internación, para reparar en el detalle:

—No me estás escuchando, Hanatarou: Tengo mucho trabajo.

Pero eran sus ojos los que hablaban por él una vez más, rogando para que lo librasen de ese martirio. A veces era tan agotador ser capitán que se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena tanto sacrificio.

—Descanse un poco, podríamos…

—No.

—Le hago un té.

—No.

—¿Algo para comer?

—Que no, Hana. Trabajo —dijo cual robot.

—Vamos progresando…

No dijo a qué, pero el detalle de que lo llamase primero "Señor Yamada", luego "Hanatarou" y más tarde" Hana" le daba la pauta de que iba por buen camino y que ya había entrado en el terreno seguro que le permitía llevar a cabo el acto de vandalismo que tenía pensando hacer a continuación.

Ahogando una risita maliciosa, el séptimo puesto tomó los papeles que tenía el capitán entre los dedos y se los arrebató.

—¡Hanatarou! ¡Dame eso!  
—No —contradijo divertido, llevando el papel a la espalda.

Hitsugaya no pensaba seguirle el juego, porque era eso lo que el escuincle quería, por lo tanto se encargó de achicar otra de las altas hileras que tenía sobre el escritorio. Sin embargo no podía concentrarse, intuía que Hanatarou estaba esperando la oportunidad para fastidiarlo otra vez.

—No, Hana —lo regañó cual persona que reta a su mascota por una travesura pronto a cometerse.

El chico rió bajito con más perfidia. Hitsugaya se puso de pie y abrazó posesivo, como si fuera un osito de peluche, la alta hilera de hojas. Un asentimiento de Hanatarou y la consecuente risa nerviosa del capitán.

Si, Toushirou reía, pero no frente a cualquier persona y ante cualquier situación, no obstante estaba jugando con Hanatarou, cual niño, y él no sabía lo que era jugar; y gracias al séptimo puesto podía comprender que no era tal malo, que los adultos también juegan.

—No, Hanatarou, me voy a enojar. —Pero su risa contenida no corroboraba las palabras.

La pila era endeble, pudo protegerla por un leve instante, pero en sus brazos acabó por caer, Yamada intentó por todos los medios derribarla, y como no pudo lograr del todo su cometido se contentó con desordenar el resto de los papeles que el capitán había dejado al descuido por estar tan pendiente de una sola hilera. Había miles, que sufrieron el funesto designio de acabar desparramadas en el suelo.

—¡Voy a matarte!

Estaba encabronado, con honda sinceridad, pensaba hacerle el bankai en la cabeza, pero otra vez la risa de Yamada tenía algo muy especial que le privaba de todo arranque de furia, logrando aplacarlo, recordándole que pese a todo, al trato hosco, a la mala manera para decir las cosas, ahí estaba, _tratando de ayudarlo_ -muy a su impertinente manera, pero apreciaba el gesto-.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos, elevó un puño, contó hasta diez, y descargó ese puño sobre la mesa para volver a sentarse plantando la cara más aterradora que podía lograr, tratando de indicarle así al piojo frente a sus narices que esta vez se había pasado, y que estaba enojado en serio.

Pero ni eso. Hana seguía sonriendo, cual plus feliz. El capitán negó resignado, escondiendo una sonrisa, volvió a los papeles, tratando de juntar los que estaban a su alcance, acomodándolos por fecha. Y debería exigirle a ese shinigami _bueno para nada_ que lo hiciera, porque al fin y al cabo había sido SU culpa, pero sabía que no lograría nada, y siempre era mejor hacerse cargo de las cosas uno mismo si se pretende que salgan bien.

Pero Yamada no daba el brazo a torcer; asombrando al chico albino trepó a la mesa sentándose en posición de indio frente a él y sobre los papeles.

—Sólo un descanso.

Toushirou exhaló el aire atorado en los pulmones de manera muy exagerada, se echó hacia atrás en el banco estirando la espalda, se frotó los ojos y perdió la enfurecida mirada por la ventana.

—Diez minutos.

Hanatarou elevó los brazos en señal de gozada victoria.

—Va a enfermar si trabaja mucho. Y mi deber como integrante del cuarto escuadrón es cuidarlo.

Toushirou se puso de pie escuchando el reproche de su compañero. Todo el camino lo único que hacía era oírlo, Hanatarou hablaba mucho, siempre tenía algo por decir, contar o acotar, no existían los silencios para él, salvo cuando era Hitsugaya quien abría la boca, en contadas ocasiones, pero lo hacía, y entonces… Y entonces el mundo de Yamada era Toushirou; lo escuchaba, tan compenetrado que, o se caía, o se llevaba algo/alguien por delante.

Y es que admiraba a ese capitán… a todos, pero más a él, porque había logrado ser alguien importante dentro del Seireitei en corto tiempo, porque era en apariencias más chico que él, pero sin dudas más seguro, más valiente, más apuesto. Más en todo, resumiendo.

—… Entonces le dije a Rikichi, ¿pero cómo quieres que me escape de Remura? Admito que soy algo torpe y mis huidas no son muy silenciosas. No es mi culpa, algo siempre se me cruza en el camino —aclaró con énfasis—; el otro día, un perro —el capitán a su lado parecía no escucharlo, pero sabía que pese a la mirada perdida lo estaba haciendo—… Termino mi turno muy entrada a la noche, así que…

—Un momento —lo censuró Toushirou frenando en medio del bosque—, ¿Rikichi es ese chico que imita a Abarai?

—¿Eh? Pues, no lo imita, quiere ser como él. Lo admira.

—Ya, pero tiene tatuajes y eso… —dijo con desprecio y siguió caminando con cierta prisa aunque nada ni nadie los corriera.

—Sí, pero…

—Patético. —Hanatarou frunció la frente, Toushirou no era de hablar mal de otras personas. Eso le llamó la atención y le privó de seguir soltando la lengua, tampoco lo necesitó, fue el mismo Toushirou quien continúo hablando—: Además ¿por qué te dejas manipular?

—¿Eh? —Ese "eh" nació como un desgarro de su garganta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al capitán?

—No me parece que alguien como él, un puesto más alto-

—Sólo es sexto, yo soy séptimo.

—¡No importa! Todos tienen que dar el ejemplo. —Volteó para regresar por donde habían venido.

—¿Hitsugaya- _taichou_?

—¿Quién se cree que es para arrastrarte a escaparte en plena noche, desobedeciendo las ordenes? ¡Ja! Hablaré con Byakuya, esto no ha de quedar así.

—Hitsugaya- _taichou_ —volvió a llamarlo, trotando detrás de él—. Rikichi no es mala persona, no hable con Byakuya- _taichou_ … él…

—No te dejes influenciar, Hanatarou. —Lo encaró con la frente fruncida, los veinte centímetros que diferenciaban las alturas eran burlones—. Además —continuó con notable nerviosismo, y volteó furioso para no tener que decírselo a la cara— ¿Para qué quiere que te encuentres con él a la noche? Eso hacen las… las parejas. O la gente que piensa en hacer maldades —acotó con premura para desviar la verdadera razón de su enojo.

—Hitsugaya- _taichou_ —el tonó fue por completo distinto, una sonrisa franca se instaló en los labios del séptimo puesto—, él no tiene intenciones de ningún tipo conmigo, es sólo un buen amigo.

—¿Mejor que yo?

Hitsugaya se hubiese mordido la lengua por decir semejante estupidez. Se quedó tan azorado como Hanatarou, incrédulo de que esa pregunta hubiera surgido de sus labios, pero supo esconder su asombro en una máscara de dureza y frialdad.

—¿Qué?

—Que si es mejor amigo que yo. Tienes otros amigos, lo sé, pero ¿en qué escala estoy yo?

Yamada miró a un lado y al otro, ¿en verdad estaba teniendo esa surrealista conversación con el capitán del décimo escuadrón?

—¡Responde, Hanatarou! —Colocó la mano en la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru elevando su reiatsu.

—¡Bueno, si me lo pide así!

—Olvídalo —negó más calmo y siguió su camino dándole la espalda.

Llegaron a un claro y Toushirou se vio en la necesidad, sólo por honor y orgullo, de dar explicaciones de su extraño y tosco comportamiento. Frenó sin previo aviso, ocasionando que Hanatarou chocara contra su espalda.

—Lo de recién…

—No tiene de qué preocuparse —se apresuró a decir Hanatarou con temor. Vio de perfil el gesto desahuciado del capitán, comprendió que no quería que lo temiesen, que pretendía que lo entendiesen, por eso, con más seguridad en las palabras, respondió de igual modo su pregunta—: No debe ponerse celoso de mis amistades, usted…

—¡No lo digas! —Elevó apenas un brazo cerrando con fuerza los ojos y siguió caminando para luego frenar otra vez.

—Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , ¿podría avisarme o darme alguna indicación de que va a frenar?

Como un auto, hacía falta ponerle balizas o un guiñe.

—Yo tengo amigos —aseguró Toushirou. Más de uno ante esas palabras surgidas de la nada hubiera respondido con sorpresa: " _Bien por ti, me alegro_ " palmeándole el hombro cual loco, pero Hanatarou había percibido que intentaba decirle algo que, era evidente, le resulta difícil expresar—. Hinamori es… una buena amiga… Y otras personas a las que también considero cercanos…

—Lo sé. Sé que yo…

—Contigo es distinto, y punto. No quiero hablar más del tema. —Siguió caminando sin poder evitar despotricar al respecto—. Te juro que a veces me desesperas, tengo ganas de matarte o de matarme, sobre todo en momentos como estos —puntualizó señalando al risueño shinigami—, ¡deja de reírte ¿quieres?!

Pero Yamada sabía que lo que Toushirou necesitaba precisamente era eso, y a su vez, lo que él necesitaba, era la presencia de ese capitán. Con su rígido carácter le había enseñado a no quejarse por ser quien era:

— _¿Te sientes débil, crees que eres débil, todos creen que eres débil? —_ Había dicho en una de las tantas noches de internación _— ¡Entonces deja de quejarte imbécil y haz algo por cambiarlo!_

Rió, porque había entendido que esa era la filosofía del joven capitán: Si algo no te gusta, lucha por cambiarlo. No sirve quejarse y nada más.

Él había trabajado duro para llegar a capitán, nadie le regaló nada ni le facilitó la faena, pero ahí estaba, siendo uno de los superiores más jóvenes y orgullosos que hubieran pisado el Seireitei en toda su historia.

Y Hanatarou podía presumir de tener una extraña, atípica e increíble amistad con él.

Rió, porque al final no le había podido contar que Rikichi iba a juntarse con él por las noches para entrenar y ser un mejor shinigami.

Debido al arranque de celos de Toushirou no había podido decirle a éste que al final había puesto manos a la obra.

Por supuesto que cuando Hitsugaya se enteró de eso -a los pocos minutos- quiso morir en ese preciso instante de vergüenza, para luego espetarle que podía entrenar con alguien más capacitado antes que con un sexto puesto; con alguien de más nivel, que tuviese más por enseñarle, alguien como un capitán.

Alguien como él.

Le costó, pero logró ofrecerse y Hanatarou aceptó. Toushirou odiaba la caridad y la lástima, no le gustaba sentir pena por las demás personas. Sentir lástima era un insulto, la gente al fin y al cabo tiene la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante y por sus propios medios de los momentos de atascamiento.

Odiaba la caridad porque eso no ayudaba a mejorar; detestaba de igual modo que muchos integrantes de su escuadrón se presentasen ante él rogándole por "clases" personales, ansioso por aprender cuanto antes y de la mano de un capitán todo lo necesario para ser buenos shinigami.

Él no era profesor, no tenía paciencia y era de creer que el sacrificio tenía que ser de uno mismo, además no podía perder el tiempo con una teniente tan despreocupada que dejaba siempre sus labores a medio hacer; tenía sus propias obligaciones por cumplir. Asimismo, aunque trataba de no ser rencoroso, no podía hacer a un lado que la mayoría solía hablar a sus espaldas, bien o mal, no importaba, que lo hiciran le ponía los pelos de punta (que ya los tenía así).

Por todo eso le rogó a Hanatarou que no dijera nada, sería un secreto de los dos. Lo ayudaría sólo a él porque era su amigo, porque lo apreciaba, aunque no lo dijera a viva voz. Haría una única excepción y al que no le gustase -si se daba el caso de que se enterasen- que fuera a llorar al puerto.

Empezarían esa noche, sí. Cuando Toushirou volvió a su oficina la vio a Rangiku trabajando en los informes como nunca antes lo había hecho. La miró con aparente indiferencia y le explicó que a la noche debía cubrirlo.

Ella aceptó, pero por supuesto, Hitsugaya la conocía a la perfección, y hasta que no le dijera la verdad no lo dejaría en paz, sería capaz de perseguirlo y hasta de no trabajar con tal de sonsacarle información.

Matsumoto no hizo ninguna acotación al respecto cuando, derrotado, su capitán le contó. Sólo sonrió para luego quedarse con eso en la cabeza por muchas horas.

Había llegado así el momento de descanso, sake y amigos.

—Tú crees que… —Abarai dejó la oración a medio formar.

—No sé, no creo —Rangiku soltó una risita sagaz—, no lo veo a mi capitán _portándose_ _mal_.

—No, eso es cierto… Y Hana es muy inocente.

—Además —caviló seria— aunque lo niegue, en el fondo y en muchos aspectos, todavía es un niño. —Hizo fondo blanco y extendió la taza de sake para que Kira le sirviera una más.

—Bueno, pero si siguen así…

—¡Desde ya! —acotó ella a las palabras del sexto teniente— En unos años…

—Además, Hanatarou no es tan inocente como ustedes creen —retrucó Hisagi metiéndose en la conversación y dejándolos asombrados con esa apreciación.

Fue entonces que Rangiku reparó en varias cosas, una: que estaba hablando de su capitán sobre algo muy delicado, si éste llegaba a enterarse la asesinaría, en la forma más literal posible, dos: estaba muy borracha, tres: los papeles seguían esperando por ella.

Les rogó que no dijeran nada al respecto, se puso de pie tambaleándose y negó el ofrecimiento de Renji por otra ronda de sake alegando que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, más ahora que su superior le estaba dedicando tiempo a Hanatarou.

Desde esa batalla su capitán no era el mismo, sin dudas. Ahora se mostraba -por efímeros instantes- más tranquilo, relajado, en paz consigo mismo; menos amargado y más amable. ¿Qué había ocurrido dentro de ese cuarto? Sólo los involucrados lo sabían, regodeándose con picardía de que los demás ni siquiera lo sospecharan.

Y es que no sería algo común de ver al capitán de décimo escuadrón dormido entre los brazos de Hanatarou Yamada.

¿Cómo explicar que el séptimo puesto se las había ingeniado para vencer esa barrera?

Era un misterio incluso para Toushirou, pero un buen día se vio en los brazos de Yamada, y se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien. Muy bien. Y lo dejó pasar, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué Yamada había tenido ese arrebato? Según él mismo porque había percibido la necesidad que tenía Hitsugaya de sentir un abrazo; una ligera turbación en el reiatsu mientras lo curaba.

Y Hanatarou no podía negarse a eso. No pudo; aunque su prudencia le dictara una y otra vez que guardase distancia veía en los ojos turquesa del joven capitán que lo que más necesitaba éste era su compañía.

No la de cualquiera. La suya. Y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

Lo necesitaba para curar las heridas del cuerpo y las del alma.

**Fin**


End file.
